Pero me acuerdo de ti
by arsazu1985
Summary: Han pasado 6 años y Margo es ahora una chica universitaria, pero un encuentro casual con su ex-novio Antonio en la universidad, le hará recordar y reflexionar su pasado.


_DM2 Fanfic: Pero me acuerdo de ti._

¿Por qué otra vez tú? ¿Por qué te cruzaste en mi vida de nuevo después de tanto tiempo en no verte?

Desde la última vez que nos vimos, mi vida cambió aún más; la familia que tanto había soñado tener junto a mis hermanas desde que estábamos en el orfanatorio de la Srita. Hattie al fin se completaba, ya no era sólo un sueño compartido, era la realidad y siendo sincera conmigo misma aunque no fue la imagen de la familia que tenía en mente desde el principio, eso no me importó al final porque descubrí que es mucho mejor de lo que pude desear.

Aunque al principio tuve problemas con mi padre por causa tuya, descubrí que tenía razón sobre ti y que él sólo intentaba protegerme como lo haría un padre con su hija; pero no le quise escuchar, pensaba que sólo estaba exagerando, que era imposible que fueras capaz de lastimarme. Pero me equivoqué, y de qué manera, todavía tengo muy clara esa imagen de ti bailando con esa otra chica; al verte junto a ella sentí como si algo dentro de mí se hubiese roto, yo que reconozco que no confío al principio de otras personas cuando las conozco, contigo no fue así.

Cuando te conocí en la plaza me enamoré profundamente, claro, entonces era muy ingenua y me dejé llevar por tu apariencia de galán; pero ahora que analizo bien esos momentos, me siento mal porque no apliqué mi análisis de conocer a otras personas contigo, simplemente caí completamente hacia ti y confié tanto al grado de importarme más tener una cita contigo de inmediato que cuidar a mis hermanas. Cuando pienso que te antepuse como prioridad y no a ellas, me siento terrible conmigo misma, sobre todo porque sé que ellas desde el orfanato me han visto como su hermana mayor y siempre las cuidaba de todo, eran mi prioridad.

Y pensar que dudé más en mi padre que en ti; desde esa última vez me dispuse a escuchar con más atención sus consejos y a no dudar tanto en él; después de todo, gracias a él y a mi familia he logrado llegar hasta esta universidad donde ahora estudio mi carrera en ciencias donde espero que una vez que consiga mi título, pueda ayudar a mis padres a combatir el crimen en la LAV; decisión que he visto por igual en mis hermanas; aunque Edith ayudaría más en cuestión de defensa personal y uso de armas y Agnes en medicina y enfermería.

Pero de haber sabido antes que te encontraría de nuevo aquí, después de 6 años, hubiese preferido estar en otro lugar lejos de ti; creí que después de que mis padres atraparon a El Macho, tu padre; y de que fuiste obligado a vivir con tu abuela, creí que tal vez cambiarías; tenía un ligera esperanza de ver un cambio contigo.

Pero como siempre contigo me equivoqué; pocas semanas de haber iniciado mi primer año, tropecé contigo por mera casualidad mientras me dirigía a una clase, al verte te reconocí de inmediato; seguías llevando el pelo largo, el mismo atuendo de ropa y tus manos en los bolsillos con aire despreocupado pero más claramente vi cómo un tropel de chicas te seguía a todos lados tan ilusionadas y embobadas como lo estuve yo alguna vez.

Las chicas cargaban todos tus útiles y a ellas no les importaba nada, con tal de que les lanzaras una mirada, un guiño o siquiera una palabra, parecieran que estuviesen a punto de desmayarse; al ver a esas chicas muchas preguntas vienen a mi mente: ¿en verdad me vi tan ridícula como las veo a ellas? ¿A cuántas chicas más debes ilusionar y enamorar para que te sientas satisfecho? ¿Cuántas antes de mí engañaste? ¿Qué tan extensa será tu lista de amoríos hasta ahora?

Por suerte, estabas tan ocupado con ellas que no me viste, desde entonces trato de cambiar mis rutas hacia las clases para no tener que verte tan seguido. Lo extraño, es que esa ligera esperanza persiste en mí; aún me ilusiono con saber si alguna vez te hartarás de tus amores de un rato y te dispongas a tener una relación formal; el día en que suceda eso, quizá considere la idea de volver contigo; pero esa esperanza junto a los recuerdos que tuve junto a ti me han afectado últimamente en mi concentración tanto en clases como fuera de ellas.

No puedo mentirme, aunque me causa rabia tu engaño y el ver que no has cambiado aún, siento esa chispa de ilusión hacia ti también, pero no cometeré ese error de nuevo, no volveré a anteponerte ante mi familia y mi carrera, no después de todo este tiempo; pero el sólo recuerdo tuyo me derrumba, hasta el grado de desear de jamás haberte conocido pero después pienso que aunque sufrí por ti sé que gracias a esto ahora soy más fuerte y honesta conmigo misma.

Seré lo más feliz y responsable posible aunque tú hayas vuelto a cruzarte en mi vida.

_Ahora que ya mi vida se encuentra normal, _

_Que tengo en casa quien sueña con verme llegar, _

_Ahora puedo decir que me encuentro de pie _

_Ahora que me va muy bien _

_Ahora que con el tiempo logré superar, _

_Aquel amor que por poco me llega a matar, no _

_Ahora ya no hay más dolor _

_Ahora al fin vuelvo a ser yo_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti _

_Y otra vez pierdo la calma _

_Pero me acuerdo de ti _

_Y se me desgarra el alma _

_Pero me acuerdo de ti _

_Y se borra mi sonrisa _

_Pero me acuerdo de ti _

_Y mi mundo se hace trizas_

_Ahora que me futuro comienza a brillar, _

_Ahora que me han devuelto la seguridad, _

_Ahora ya no hay más dolor _

_Ahora al fin vuelvo a ser yo_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti _

_Y otra vez pierdo la calma _

_Pero me acuerdo de ti _

_Y se me desgarra el alma _

_Pero me acuerdo de ti _

_Y se borra mi sonrisa _

_Pero me acuerdo de ti _

_Y mi mundo se hace trizas_


End file.
